Vinkun Wildflower
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Fiyero has a surprise for Elphaba, and she has one of her own. A little peek into the future for Elphaba and Fiyero, Sequel to 'Far longer than forever'. Muscialverse, Fiyeraba.


**Vinkun wildflower**

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is not mine… unfortunately. **

**AN. Hi again! Apparently I have trouble not writing… plus, seeing WICKED always inspires me. This came about because Gabgalrox requested a one shot about the little "Vinkun wildflower" from "Far longer than forever" and this is all I could think of. So, I hope you're all happy with it! It's just a little Fiyeraba closure. **

Fiyero moved through the castle halls impatiently as he made his way towards Elphaba's sitting room. It was his wife's sanctuary, that held all her most favourite books and prized possessions and where she retreated to do any work she had to do.

When he entered the room, his mother was sitting with Elphaba as they worked over a long list.

"Hey, are you busy?" he asked, making both women look up at him.

Elphaba frowned slightly, distracted from her task. "Why, what's happened?"

Fiyero chuckled. "Nothing's happened, Fae. I just wondered if I could steal you away for a little while?"

Kasmira smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Elphaba, why don't you go with Yero for a bit? It's such a beautiful day outside, and we've been working all morning."

Elphaba didn't need much convincing. It was a beautiful, warm day, one that reminded you that summer was coming and it was close.

"So, what's so important?" she asked Fiyero as they left the room together.

Fiyero grinned in a way that immediately told Elphaba her husband was up to something. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

Elphaba groaned. "Yero!"

"Don't be like that," he chided her gently. "You should know by now I throw great surprises."

"And you should know by now I _hate _surprises, no matter how great they are," Elphaba muttered, scowling.

And they both did know it, but what Galinda claimed was part of what made them such a great couple was that even after seven years of marriage, they didn't stop trying. Fiyero continued to plan surprises, all motivated by sentiment and emotion; and Elphaba willingly followed him wherever he asked, although she complained all the while.

"Where are the children? Are they a part of this?" Elphaba asked suspiciously, trying to work out what Fiyero had planned this time.

Fiyero laughed. "Please, like I'm going to involve the kids in my genius plan. Not after what happened last time."

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh too. Fiyero had attempted to plan a big, romantic surprise for Elphaba on Valentine's Day and decided the children were old enough to be of assistance. However, they had been so excited at the idea of surprising their mother and having a secret, they'd spilled the beans to Elphaba within three hours of Fiyero telling them the plan. Fiyero's face when he'd discoverated it had been enough to leave Elphaba in hysterics.

She smirked smugly at her husband now as he led her towards the grounds. "I can't help it if I'm the favourite."

Fiyero grinned. "It's alright, Fae. I'll allow it… but only because you're _my_ favourite too."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You never answered my question. Where are the kids?"

"They should be back any minute. Galinda invited them over for afternoon tea."

Elphaba nodded. They were lucky that Galinda and Micah lived so close to the palace, their families were between the two places so often, and they never had to worry about something happening.

The last seven years had flown by, as far as Elphaba was concerned. Zander was now seven years old, a bright, confident little boy with his father's optimistic, sunny outlook on life. He also seemed to have inherited his mother's passion for trees, he was forever climbing up among the branches of the numerous trees on the castle grounds, and he had only just gotten a cast off his arm the week before, after falling out of a tree and breaking his arm. And before it had even healed, he'd fallen out of a different tree and breaking it again. He looked like a miniature Fiyero, except for that his hair was as black as Elphaba's.

Without intending too, Elphaba and Galinda had together spaced their children pretty close together and all the children were great friends. Galinda and Micah's son Natan was six now, and looked exactly like his father and with his interest in politics which horrified Galinda and made Elphaba laugh.

"He's _six_, Elphie!" Galinda had cried recently after hearing her six-year-old son discussing trade with his godmother. "Do you have to encourage him?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes patiently. "Galinda, I think he understands some things better than the members of Parliament do. And I'm not going to discourage an area he's interested in and has a natural talent for. It could prove valuable when he grows up- look how much Micah's insights will assist Fiyero when he takes the crown eventually; and how much they've helped Ibrahim."

Galinda giggled, distracted from her exasperation at her politically-minded six year old. "You so sounded like Horrible Morrible just then, Elphie!"

Elphaba was horrified. "No, I didn't!" she protested.

"Yes, you did! Remember what she said to you the first day of Shiz? Never apologise for talent?"

Elphaba shuddered. "Oh, Oz- kill me now."

So, Elphaba was more than happy to share her political views with Natan, and the little boy would sit in wide-eyed fascination as his godmother and his father debated political issues on a much more regular basis than Galinda liked.

Not long after Natan's birth, Elphaba gave birth to twins which surprised everyone, none more so than Fiyero. When he'd first entered the room after their birth, his facial expression had had Galinda and Kasmira terrified something dreadful had happened to either Elphaba or the baby.

"Fiyero? What is it? What happened, son?" Ibrahim asked anxiously and Fiyero blinked up at his father in shock, his face ashen.

"It's… _twins_," he finally managed to choke out and Galinda's panic had immediately turned to euphoria.

Jory and Cohen were identical in looks and some personality traits, but they were also both very different now, at five years old. They both had brown hair and Fiyero's blue eyes, and their features were a pretty good balance between their parents. Jory was older by eight minutes, and was very close to his mother. He loved reading and animals and was a quiet, gentle little boy with the sweetest nature and was a very talented artist for his age. Cohen was like Fiyero and Zander in like he couldn't sit still for too long. School didn't hold much interest for him, but he loved playing games and sports.

But both boys had their mother's dry wit and their father's sense of mischief that had been tamed somewhat after meeting Elphaba. It was usually Cohen who suggested the pranks they play and if Jory wasn't willing, Zander certainly was. The twins still thought it was hilarious that they could fool people if they switched places- everyone that is, except for Elphaba. She knew in an instant which twin was which and they'd never been able to trick her, much to Cohen's (and Corin's) disappointment.

After the twins came Galinda and Micah's four year old daughter Linnea, who was a carbon copy of Galinda. Even her name, much to Elphaba's amusement- Linnea was an old Gilikin name meaning 'pink'.

"You're not even giving the poor girl a chance," Elphaba had shaken her head after her birth.

Linnea was best friends (much to her mother's delight) with Elphaba and Fiyero's only daughter and youngest child, three year old Maylea. Maylea looked as Elphaba had always imagined how she would look if she wasn't green, and the little girl had Fiyero wrapped securely around her little finger. Fiyero had been ecstatic beyond words to have a little girl, especially one who looked so much like Elphaba and it had actually been Boq who had helped name her.

Maylea had been born just two weeks after Lurlinemas, and Boq, Nessa and Frex were still at the Vinkus when she was born. After having three boys, neither Elphaba or Fiyero had really considered having a girl and were stumped for names. And then one day, four days after her birth, their little circle of friends had been reminiscing about Shiz and Boq couldn't stop laughing at the memory of Fiyero getting drunk at the Spring dance and calling Elphaba "his Vinkun wildflower."

That had inspired Fiyero, and he'd found the name Maylea, which literally meant "wildflower." He'd insisted upon it, and Elphaba, unable to think of any other suggestions, agreed. So Maylea Galinda-Rose Tiggular had been christened, soon nicknamed Lea by Zander, and she was a beautiful, intelligent little girl. Much to Elphaba's delight, she idolised all three of her big brothers and was more than happy to play with the boys and get dirty.

Galinda and Nessarose were admittedly disappointed by this, but not even the pointed reminder that she was a princess could change Elphaba's mind.

"She's not just a princess, she's a little kid," was Elphaba's argument.

So Maylea was free to despise pink, roughhouse with her big brothers and Natan, and love nothing more than play in the gardens.

The most recent addition to the family they had created was Galinda's youngest Cyan, who was eighteen months. If Elphaba had rolled her eyes when Linnea was born, it was nothing compared to her reaction that her best friend had named her daughter 'Cyan', meaning green.

"Really, Galinda? _Really?"_ she'd demanded, half-exasperated and half-amused.

"Pink goes good with green," Galinda replied with a small smile.

As Elphaba was lost in her thoughts and reflections, she barely realised that Fiyero had stopped walking.

"Ok, so what's the surprise Yero?" she sighed and he grinned.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday," Elphaba replied immediately and Fiyero made a face.

"Why do I bother?" he asked, almost to himself and she smirked.

"I've been asking you that question for over seven years."

He shushed her gently. "Today it's been exactly ten years since the Spring dance," he answered quietly and Elphaba frowned.

"What's that got to do with..." her voice trailed off as realisation dawned and she rolled her eyes. "Fiyero, for the millionth time, that was _not_ our first date!"

Fiyero had never stopped insisting that particular argument and Elphaba always ignored him.

Just as he ignored her protests now. "So, I thought to celebrate-"

"Celebrate you getting drunk and making a fool out of yourself?" Elphaba asked innocently, interrupting him and he ignored that comment too.

"Come see what I've done," he gestured behind him and Elphaba's curiosity was ignited when she saw they were just beyond the western gardens.

Fiyero had not let her go near the place since the ground began to thaw after winter, and Elphaba had indulged him, happy to let him do whatever he wanted. But now that it appeared to be all a part of the surprise, she was suddenly dying to know what he'd been working on for so long.

Without having to be told, more than accustomed to the procedure, Elphaba closed her eyes and Fiyero led her forward.

"Ok, now open your eyes."

Elphaba did so and her eyes lit up. Fiyero had completely redesigned the garden, and had all her favourite wildflowers planted. It was a dazzling display, a combination of purples, blues, reds and whites, of course with large amounts of bellezza segreta planted amongst all the flower beds.

"Yero," she breathed, taking in all the colours and the little touches Fiyero had made sure were included, such as a garden bench so she could sit and read, and little lights to illuminate the flowers and plants at night.

"Do you like it?" he asked, watching her. He could tell she did, but wanted to hear it anyway.

She turned to him with a smile. "I love it… even if today isn't our anniversary."

He laughed and pulled her to him, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Ok, so maybe it wasn't our first _official_ date," he admitted. "But it was the first night I really let myself believe I had a chance with you. And I think that's worth celebrating."

She murmured softly, not being able to argue with that. "I can't believe it's really been ten years," she said in wonder.

Fiyero grinned as they sat down on the bench, hands entwined. "Remember how mad you were at Nessa for letting your birthday slip?"

Elphaba groaned. "Oh, please don't mention my birthday!"

Fiyero laughed. "So, I shouldn't enquire as to how the planning is going then?"

"I hate you," she replied bluntly. "I'm never doing anything for my birthday ever again after this year. I'm only going to be thirty-one which is hardly a milestone year…I can't believe what a fuss you're insisting on… this ball just seems unnecessary. And you knew when you suggested it that your mother and Galinda would go for it, with this newfound zest for life you all seem to have."

Fiyero kissed her, framing her emerald face between his hands. "Not life, _your _life," he corrected quietly. "And trust me, Fae… I'm not taking a second with you for granted ever again."

Elphaba didn't reply, she didn't need to. A year ago in March, there had been an outbreak in the Outer Vinkus of Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome and Elphaba had become infected, quite severely. She had been exposed while helping care for the sick children and even now, Fiyero got chills remembering that time.

There was nothing anyone could do, no medicine or treatments- either Elphaba's body would fight the disease, or not. And abruptly, a dark shadow had spread over the Vinkus from the castle, and the whole land became hushed, waiting apprehensively for news, any news about the fate of their princess. The children hadn't been told how severe their mother's illness was, but they knew anyway. The fact they weren't allowed to see Elphaba, and the worried look that was permanently etched onto Fiyero's face told them everything.

Zander had been six at the time, and even he knew enough that when Auntie Nessa and Uncle Boq arrived from Munchkinland in April and even Grandfather Frex, who usually only visited briefly on Lurlinemas, came to stay at the palace; that meant his mother was very ill. Auntie Galinda and Grandmamma and Grandpa tried to act normal for the children, but they were both worried.

The danger had been so great that even Fiyero hadn't been allowed in to see his wife for the first three weeks, lest he catch it or spread the infection to one of the children. And when he finally did, he couldn't bear the sight. He hadn't wanted to scare the children by letting them see her, but he was more than aware that they were deeply affected by what was happening.

Of course, Maylea was only two, so all she knew was that Momma had suddenly disappeared and she didn't know where she was or if she was coming back. Zander, after overhearing one of the nurses that had been brought in mention what it was Elphaba had, spent all his time in the library, reading up on his mother's illness. Galinda tried to persuade him otherwise, not wanting him to be more frightened than he already was, but Boq argued it might help him to understand what was going on, and helped him with his reading.

Cohen began acting up more so than usual, his way of dealing with the situation, but Fiyero had been more worried about Jory. Already rather a quiet child, Jory had withdrawn into himself, much as Elphaba did when something was wrong. He barely spoke, spent all his time drawing, and most mornings would be found sleeping on the floor outside his mother's room.

It was May before the doctors declared her out of danger and even now she still sometimes had breathing difficulties and tired easily. A crushing wave of relief had spread throughout all of the Vinkus when it was declared Elphaba was out of danger and would live. And when she was finally able to see the kids again, Fiyero had been unable to speak as he watched all four of their children cling desperately to their mother, reassuring themselves she really was alive and going to be well.

So, Elphaba was reluctantly willing to go along with the big celebration Fiyero had insisted upon for her birthday this year, if only because she understood his reasons for it.

"Momma!"

Elphaba and Fiyero both turned as the kids entered the garden now, and Elphaba smiled as Maylea hurried to present her mother with a bunch of flowers she had picked.

"For me? Thank you, my pretty. Did you have fun at Auntie Galinda's?" she asked her daughter who nodded happily.

"We had cupcakes!"

"With pink and green frosting, I see," Fiyero said in amusement, wiping remnants of said frosting from her face and Maylea giggled, nodding.

"Auntie Galinda's house is too _pink_," Cohen complained, joining his parents and sister, a frequent complaint about his godparent's house.

"I know," Elphaba assured him with a smile, although the decorating scheme was rather tame compared to how the two girls' dorm room at Shiz had been.

"Where are your brothers?" Fiyero asked his son, who pointed behind them.

"Coming. Can we go play, Dad?"

Fiyero nodded. "Until dinner, sure."

"But stay in the gardens so we can find you," Elphaba warned and he nodded obediently, before leading Maylea off.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad!" Zander greeted them cheerfully, not stopping to chat before running off to join the game.

"Stay out of trees!" Elphaba called after him, and he waved in acknowledgement.

Jory was just behind his older brother, but came to sit with his parents instead of his siblings.

"Here, Momma. Look," he addressed Elphaba, handing her a piece of paper.

Elphaba took it and opened it to find a picture that was clearly supposed to represent a dragon flying through the sky.

"This is very good, sweetheart!" she said in admiration. "May I keep it?"

Jory nodded, beaming at his mother's praise. "Ok," he agreed happily, and hugged her tightly before scampering off to play.

Fiyero took the drawing off her and studied it for himself.

"He's got a real gift for this," he said. "Maybe we should start thinking about getting him some lessons?" he suggested and Elphaba nodded in agreement.

"Maybe. Perhaps we should wait until the fall… summer's almost here we'll be hard-pressed to find an art teacher at this time of year."

Fiyero pulled her into his arms and she relaxed against him as they watched the children play in the new garden.

"Thank you for the garden, Yero. It's perfect," she said quietly and his arms tightened around her waist.

"You're welcome, Fae. I love you."

A faint smirk flickered over Elphaba's face. "I've guessed."

Fiyero frowned. "Huh?"

Elphaba sighed and pulled away, turning to face her husband. "I have to tell you something."

Fiyero's frown deepened. "Ok," he said slowly.

Elphaba couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly, unable to believe what she was about to say. "I'm pregnant."

Fiyero was completely startled. "Wait, _what?"_

She smiled. "Pregnant. _Again. _I think about six weeks."

Fiyero, now that the shock was wearing off, laughed happily. "Oh, sweet Oz."

Another baby… that would make five children. And with that sudden spark of realisation, he turned to Elphaba with a smirk.

"I already know what you're thinking about," Elphaba said with a scowl before he could say anything. "That damn plate."

Fiyero laughed. "Told you, Fae. The plate never lies."

Elphaba merely huffed and Fiyero kissed her with a grin. "I love you, Elphaba."

"I love you," she replied quietly.

Fiyero's arms returned to circle her waist as she turned back around, his fingers splaying over her stomach.

"I want another girl," he said after a moment.

Elphaba chuckled. "I don't care. I'll be happy with either."

"If it is a girl… we could call her Bellezza," Fiyero suggested. "Belle for short, what do you think?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I think you're taking the wildflower thing just a little too far, Fiyero."

"Bellezza Tiggular. I think it sounds nice," Fiyero argued. "And I like the idea that all my girls are my wildflowers."

Elphaba grimaced. "Fiyero, you're going to make me throw up and it has nothing to do with morning sickness," she replied warningly and Fiyero made a face at her.

"We've got seven months to worry about this- _if _it's even a girl."

"Fine," Fiyero grumbled, not giving up on the idea, but wisely choosing to argue it at a different time.

They sat in silence in the garden amongst the flowers, watching their children play, just basking in the peace of the warm twilight.

And seven months later, Bellezza Kasmira Tiggular was welcomed into the world.

The End


End file.
